Commando 553
Concealable and powerful but inaccurate. |unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $42,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 240 |rpm = 0.084 |damage = 42 |accuracy = 36 |stability = 56 |concealment = 22 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 1.65 |reload_max = 2.4 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = s552 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 7.20|ammo_b_max = 13.20}} The Commando 553 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Swedish K and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Commando 553 is the first primary weapon that was added post-launch to the game and is available for purchase at any level if the player has the Armored Transport DLC. This makes it a great choice for low-level players. The Commando 553 has a relatively high ammo capacity for an assault rifle, as well as a high base concealment. A large number of modifications are available for it, but most of them reduce concealment and only two increase it (one added by the Gage Mod Courier DLC). As a result, it becomes a reasonable choice for stealth missions. When fully modified. the Commando 553 can be a great weapon for offensive missions. In terms of stability, accuracy and ammo capacity, when unmodified, it is similar to the Clarion and JP36. The default iron sights are very closed and obscure most of a target. Even with such low recoil, this makes aiming very difficult without a sight modification. The rate of fire for the Commando 553 is lower than the AMR-16, lowering the DPS, but making ammo conservation easier. One of its flaws is its low accuracy. At longer distances, it can be difficult shooting snipers or thinning out assault waves before they reach the player. As most of its modifications only improve stability, it may be a good idea to have a high-accuracy secondary when using this weapon. However with all of the DLCs it is possible to make it an extremely accurate weapon but doing so severely compromises concealment. The Commando 553 also has very reloads at 1.65s for a tactical reload and 2.4s for a full reload. With Aggressive Reload Basic, these values can be reduced to 1.43 and 2.09s respectively, bringing it close to the reload times of most SMGs. Summary Pros: * Very cheap and is available from start, suitable for new players or those re-ranking after going Infamous * Well-balanced statistics, performs well in most situations * High concealment, especially with Wide Stock and Heat Treated Body * Fast reloads * With the skill The Professional in conjunction with The Bigger the Better Suppressor the Commando 553 can be made comparable to other assault rifles but with a much larger ammo pool. * Has the largest ammo pool and ammo pickup rate of any assault rifle, tied with the JP36 and the Clarion. Cons: * Low accuracy without proper modifications and skills * Generally low damage and accuracy even when modded * Concealment is impaired severely when certain builds are attempted * Built-in sights are tight and may be difficult to use * Many unique attachments only available through card drops and Continental Coin purchase Builds All-Round Assault Rifle= This build increases all combat related values to increase the effectiveness of the Commando 553 with low damage ( , with Fast and Furious), low but usable accuracy ( ) and decent stability ( ). *Long Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Enhanced Foregrip ( ) *LED Combo ( ) *Enhanced Grip ( ) *Any Sight ( ) *War-Torn Stock ( ) *Heat Treated Body ( ) |-|High concealment= The Commando 553 can be modified to become a highly concealable weapon; available at level 0, useful for players about to go Infamous, with just two modifications bringing its concealment to . However it has a terrible accuracy rating of severely limiting the weapon's utility outside of close quarters combat. * Wide Stock ( ) * Heat Treated Body ( ) Without hampering concealment either a Low Profile Suppressor or Stubby Compensator can be fitted at the player's choice. The biggest drawback of this build is the arguably terrible standard ironsights on the Commando 553 (see above) as replacing it will reduce concealment by at least . Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Commando-553-Hang-Loose.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Commando-553-Howl.png| +4 Stability Commando-553-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a name for the . *Written on the stock of the skin is "Räkna till tio", reading "Count to ten". Achievements snipers using the Commando 553 rifle.}} Trivia *The Commando 553 is based on the SG 552 Commando or more specifically, the SG 552-2 as evidenced by its permanent flip-up ironsights system. With the Long Barrel the Commando becomes the SG 552-2 LB. **Its name, however, suggests a closer resemblance to the SG 553, which is essentially an upgraded SG 552 whose looks can be roughly replicated in the game by equipping the Railed Foregrip onto the Commando. **The SG 552's integral 3-round burst fire mode is not usable in the game, despite the fire-selector block visually displaying the option. *Printed underneath the bolt compartment of the Commando are the words "Restricted for law enforcement only". This is easier to notice with the Heat Treated Body equipped. The text is removed if a skin is applied. Gallery Commando553.jpg|A preview of the Commando 553. ru:Commando 553 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)